The Purple Inferno Book 1-1
Book 1-1: The Reckoning Backstory The fires of hatred were combining. It was the the recreation of a powerful foe who wants nothing more than revenge.... HE 'was being resurrected.... By what? I'm not going to spoil it, find out for yourself by reading the story! Chapter 1: I can't figure out a good chapter name for this one. ''Anyway, it was 300 years scince the Toon Resistance had destroyed the Chairman and saved the Tooniverse. It was an epic battle to be remembered for pretty much forever. However, something felt.... wrong...... In what is now the ruins of Cog Nation was a scepter that sealed a fiery wrath. However, the scepter suddenly broke, and a glob of darkness jumped out. Then, the skies suddenly became more grey... but how? All the cogs were destroyed! A very dark voice boomed out. "Listen up, foolish toon resistance, for you have not seen the last of the cogs! You may have destroyed me in the past, but never will you destroy me again, for the world shall be focred into darkness.... '''FOREVER." At that time, even the toons in Donald's Dreamland were instantly shocked. Cogs were spawning again and again, but this time, they were spawning more frequently! Then, the four Cog HQ's rose out of the ground, looking even scarier than before! Even worse, an invasion of Ambulance Chasers and Pencil Pushers arrived, being produced from many factories! The silly meter suddenly dropped harshly. Building after building was being captured, even higher level toons had a ton of trouble, and many toons even got toonnapped! This was very bad, but from an invasion, that's what you would expect. A resistance would then be formed to stop this threat. A brown pig asked,"Why not just confront the source of it, Cog Nation?" A blue rabbit replied, "There's a forcefield that prevents anything funny from entering, even if it has a cog disguise, so that idea's out the window, just like this Cold Caller.". And then that same Cold Caller was shot out the window from a cannon. A black cat said "Enough! We will start with retaking Silly Street." The Resistance then went to destroy the cogs on Silly Street. However, there were buildings everywhere! Chapter 2: Built for destruction (And by that I mean that these buildings were built to destroy the remainder of the toon resistance. (Wow this chaper name is long!)) A lot of toons had busted some buildings no problem. But the final building easily made a lot of toons go sad! The three toons had to go into the building. On the first floor, There was a level 20 Mover and Shaker and two level 15 Yesmen. The brown pig named Porkchop Dodged two Tee-Offs and Threw a Fruit pie in the mover And shaker's face, causing it to go berserk and cause tremors all over the first floor! This caused The two yesmen to explode out of anger. The blue rabbit then followed up by Laying down a 20 dolar bill. When it brushed the pie off, the mover and shaker noticed the 20$ bill and reacted by saying "FREEEE MONEEEEEEEY!!!!" and rushed at the 20$ bill. The three toons then followed up with three fire hoses, one of which being organic, and the mover and shaker short-curciuted and exploded. Chapter 3: The Shock In the Elevator The three toons entered the elevator only to realize: The building had SEVEN floors! SEVEN! Upon entering the second floor they were greeted by three level 37 Tightwads! Fireballs from tightwads flew everywhere, and so did water from the toons! The team eventually pulled through, but most of their Squirt gags were exstausted except one geyser! Porkchop added "Wow, that was one tough battle! So tough, in fact, that the only squirt we have left is a geyser!" The blue rabbit named Blizzard added "Something tells me the sixth floor will be impossible without TNT...". Third floor. One level 56 Legal Eagle. The Legal Eagle then said "Just kidding!" and selfdestructed. Then, 8 elevators saying "Attack sector" Opened, revealing 80 Level 51 skelecogs, pouring through every one of those elevators that said "Attack sector"! Chapter 4: The easiest floor in the world The Black Cat named Midnight used the last geyser. Midnight then said "That was the easiest floor in the world.". Fourth floor. One level 58 Spin Doctor. They use the same startegy they used with the mover and shaker, but with a Birthday Cake instead of a Fruit Pie and Cream Pies instead of Fire Hoses. On to the Fitfh floor. Rather than A usual floor, the fifth floor was a swarm of goons. Large goons, to be more acurrate. The goons noticed a toon doll placed by blizzard and rushed at it chanting "THE PROMOTION IS MINE!". Suddenly, a Safe fell on all the goons, crushing and destroying them in the process. Turns out, the doll was a trap all along! Chapter 5: The Sixth floor of epicness All three of the toons went into the elevator into the sixth floor. Very scary music started playing. This scary moment was built up to since the first chapter. This moment was so scary that I literally had to go to the bathroom once. Oh wait, that was from me drinking all that water. Anyway, the moment was scary, the moment was frightening, many people are currently telling me to get on with it, It peeked its head up from behind a giant platform, it was scary, it was..... a single great goon. But then all of a sudden A GIANT BATTLE MECH WITH ONE EYE AS BIG AS AN HQ BOSS, FOUR LEGS, TWO ARMS, AND A GIANT JET ON ITS BOTTOM CRASHED IN FROM THE SEVENTH FLOOR AND CRUSHED THE PLATFORM AND THE GREAT GOON, AND SUFFERED NO DAMAGE WHATSOEVER! AND IT WAS SO HUGE THAT IT TOOK UP LITERALLY TWO FLOORS! The sixth and seventh floors, to be exact. The toons attacked with a ton of throw gags, but it was futile. They dropped tons of gags and even titanics, but to no avail. Then the mech shot rockets and destroyed part of the sixth floor! The cog then spawned two level 43 robber barons and used them as rockets! the three toons finally resorted to using TNT, and It actually worked! The Battle mech finally resorted to A big eye laser, which bealth 70 laff points of damage to blizzard, but then the mech was blown into oblivion by twelve tnt. The eye was hidden in the smoke, and then flew into what seemed to be the direction of sellbot HQ, but I can't tell you yet.... Epilouge The banner on the door flashed "All floors conquered.". Then Porkchop said "Isn't there supposed to be seven floors?". The words on the banner then said "That WAS the final two floors, you idiot of a pig.". Porkchop fired back by saying "Why you little...!" And threw wedding cake at the banner. The banner, before porkchop threw the wedding cake, then said "Aww shucks...". The pannel then got knocked out, and exploded. The cog building then turned into an ordinary toon building. But the celebration didn't last long, because, turns out, the next place to go is Sellbot HQ. But first, they had to take back Daisy Gardens. Oh, and there was an indestructible laser barricade beween Donald's Dock and Toontown Central. Next up, the battle for Daisy Gardens, and soon, Sellbot HQ! Category:Fanfictions in progress Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by Dialgaofpower Category:Purple Inferno series Category:Semi-Horror Fanfictions Category:Finished Fanfictions